This neuroimmunology research project is designed to investigate the role of the immune system in the pathogenesis of the Guillain-Barre syndrome. We will employ modern immunologic techniques to study patients with Guillain-Barre syndrome: a) for cell-mediated and humoral-mediated immunity to neural antigens; b) evidence for immunodeficiency to standard immunologic stimuli; (c) presence and nature of circulating immune-complexes. We will also determine the ability of various peripheral nerve antigens to induce experimental allergic neuritis.